Most mechanic's creepers have a frame which carries a pad and a plurality of caster assemblies to render the creeper mobile. Oftentimes the caster assemblies are located under the pad. However, such a configuration can result in an unstable creeper. As such, creepers have been designed with the caster assemblies being exposed outboard of the profile of the pad. While such provides more stability to the creeper, the exposed caster assemblies are not only subject to being damaged, but they also create a possible hazard for snagging onto items such as the clothing of the user.
Other stability problems arise with creepers having their caster assemblies under the pad inasmuch as a reasonably significant portion of the pad extends laterally outwardly from the frame which is carrying the casters. As a result, any substantial weight of the user placed on this portion of the pad could cause the creeper to laterally tip.
Thus, the need exists for a creeper which is stable while at the same time not exposing the caster assemblies.